Summer Secrets
by Making it Shine
Summary: Secrets are around every corner in the halls of Degrassi. What will happen when the new school year brings up the secrets of summer? What will come of these teen's actions?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi, any characters mentioned, Panic! At the Disco, Green Day, or That 70's Show.**

**Hi! It's finally here, I'm so excited. I've been working on thoughts and ideas for this story for months so I can't wait to share it with you guys.**

**P.S: HAVE YOU HEARD MAROON 5's NEW SONG "It was Always You"? IF YOU HAVENT YOU BETTER BECAUSE IT GIVES ME SO MUCH CRELLIE FEELS I JUST-**

**Ok, I'll stop before I go on a long rant about songs I think are specifically made for crellie. So here it is people of fanfiction, I present to you: Summer Secrets.**

* * *

**Ellie's Pov:**

"Ok El, Panic! At the Disco or Green Day?" Craig asked, rasing his eyebrow slightly. Hmmm, this was a tough one.

"Really Craig? You know I love both of them."

"Exactly. I'm an evil genius, Mwahaha!" Craig tapped his fingers together as if he were conspiring to destroy the planet. I laughed shaking my head.

"You are such a dork."

"Hey, you have no room to talk Ms. Flash animation!"

"One: I'm don't even have a job doing that, it's a hobby, and two: what do you have against smart technical people?"

"One: It's probably worse that you do it for fun, and two: shall I say NERD ALERT, NERD ALERT! Eleanor Nash is secretly a nerd." Craig smirked as I glared hard at him.

"Whatever, I am so not a nerd. And don't call me Eleanor."

"Oh you _so_ are _Eleanor_." I picked up a pillow and smacked his face, making him fall off the couch smacking his head against his guitar.

"Ow, Ellie." He whined while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what you get." I shrugged smirking. He playfully rolled his eyes and sat up grabbing his guitar. I sat back watching him as he started strumming random tunes. I smiled slightly, it was moments like these were I enjoyed myself the most, just hanging out with Craig. It all started the summer after junior year.

_Ashley had left for London, Marco was in Africa, and with Sean out of the picture, there wasn't much of a selection of friends to choose from to hang out with. Craig and I had been going to group together for a few months, learning more and more about the other, so I guess it was just natural that we would want to hang out together._

_He walked up to me one day after group as I was about to walk home._

_"Hi Ellie." I stopped as he stood in front of me. For me it was a bit weird because while we had hung out with our friends during school, we hadn't really hung out alone together and I didn't really consider us friends._

_"Hey. Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"_

_"No no, nothing's wrong, nor do I need something. I just wanted to talk." My eyebrow rose and I glared slightly._

_"Why?" I asked slowly. It was just a weird situation for me._

_"Well, I heard what you said in group today, about still being upset that Sean left. I know that when Ash left I was heartbroken so I just wanted to see how you are. Honestly I still miss Ashley more than I should. I don't really know were we stand relationship wise so...I feel your pain." I was about to shoot off that he doesn't really feel my pain because at least he still has a chance at a relationship, while I know Sean and I are over. But looking at his hopeful face I couldn't help but smile slightly._

_"Thanks Craig, it means a lot, it really does." He smiled back and I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up. What was going on with me?!_

_"Well I'll see ya around Craig." I turned back around and started walking again._

_"Wait!" He called out. I looked over my shoulder._

_"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Was he really about to ask me out? A mixture of feelings fluttered into my stomach._

_"Uh no...why?"_

_"Well we should hang out...or something." The slight awkwardness made it all the more reason for me to chuckle at him._

_"I think that sounds...good." I nodded. I swear I could see his eyes light up slightly, but it was probably just from the sun._

_"Good, that's...good. I'll see you tomorrow Ellie."_

_"Ok." I finished, turning back around, knowing that when I got home why mom would be curious as to why I had the biggest smile on my face._

After that day Craig and I were inseparable. We found out we had way more in common than just issues with ourselves and peers. We had hung out every single day, even the day I had strangely gotten sick. He came over and we ate soup and watched That 70's Show until Joey called him home.

And through all of this, I had developed something _terrible_. Such a horribly betraying and scary feeling and I just couldn't figure out what it was. I had found this out while watching Craig play guitar. How smooth his hands moved across the strings, how he bit his lip slightly while consecrating on the song, how chills overtook my entire body when his eyes closed gently as his vocal chords sang out softly. I had been in a trance, complete awe of how flawless he seemed in these moments. And finally I realized what that feeling was.

It was love.

* * *

**So, what do you think? The next chapter will be longer and way more dramatic ;)**


	2. Only for Tonight

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Art Gallery of Ontario, Casa Loma, or the Princess of Wales Theatre. And do I look like I have money, or at least a nice paying job, no? no, ok then...**

* * *

**Last Time:** _And through all of this, I had developed something terrible. Such a horribly betraying and scary feeling and I just couldn't figure out what it was. I had found this out while watching Craig play guitar. How smooth his hands moved across the strings, how he bit his lip slightly while consecrating on the song, how chills overtook my entire body when his eyes closed gently as his vocal chords sang out softly. I had been in a trance, complete awe of how flawless he seemed in these moments. And finally I realized what that feeling was._

_It was love._

* * *

**Craig's Pov:**

I slowly blinked my eyes open, confused as to why it was dark outside. For some reason I had felt wide away. Looking at the time, I thought heavily about forcing myself back to sleep. It was 5:00 a.m.! I quickly shut my eyes and bundled up my blanket burying myself in it. After about ten minutes it was no use. I huffed throwing the blanket off. I sat up shaking my head, it's the the last day of summer, I should be asleep dammit! I stood up and walked to the bathroom washing my face with water. I looked at myself in the mirror, what am I gonna do now? Everyone is asleep. Usually my first thought probably would've been to call up Ash and tell her how excited I was to see her, but that wasn't going to happen. We had broken up weeks ago, and although I was hurt, it really wasn't so surprising. We had barely called each other over the summer and when we did it usually ended in fights and I had started feeling like it was a burden to have to call her.

Anyway, my first thought was Ellie, wondering if she was up too. But naw, I know how much she cherishes her sleep. But...it is the last day of summer and we have to make the most of it right? I smirked wickedly walking back to my room and picking up my phone. I pressed number 1 and listened to it ring about five times.

"Craig? Why are you calling?" Her groggily tired voice answered the phone. It was obvious that I had woken her up.

"Well, I woke up and...I'm not tired." Silence was the only thing I received for a few minutes.

"...Ok. I don't see how that has to do with me what-so-ever."

"Come on El, this is our _last day_ of summer. Don't you wanna do something awesome in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Awesome, yeah. Like, seeing the insides of my eyelids. Bye Craig." I couldn't get out another word before she hung up. I was determined now, I was going to get Ellie up and we were going to do something! What that something was, I had no idea. I sat back down and thought for a few minutes. An idea popped into my head, but did I really want to do it? It was something I haven't done in so long. I took a deep breath and stood up I was going to take Ellie and we were going through with my plan. I quietly made my way down stairs, being sure not to wake Joey or Angie. I walked into the kitchen and started gathering things.

**Ellie's Pov:**

I sighed deeply and shook my head. Craig was totally insane if he thought he'd successfully get me up at 5 in the morning to 'do something awesome in the wee hours of the morning'. That boy was crazy. My breathing slowed again as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

My eyes shot open as I felt a hand covering my mouth I looked up to see a cheesy grin taking over Craig's face. I sat up quickly as he flicked on the lamp next to my bed.

"Craig? What the hell?! Why are you hear, how'd you even-"

"Back door was unlocked. You guys should really start locking it, you never know what kind of creeper can sneak in and take you away."

"Well _creeper_, you about gave me a heart attack." I put a hand to my heart, feeling it thump wildly in my chest.

"Sorry?" He shrugged while smirking. I glared at him, I could kill him right about now. And, I hated that damn smirk...but also secretly loved it.

"Why are you hear at 5 in the morning?"

"I told you El, we're going to do something right now. So get up and get dressed." I bit my lip, considering what he was saying.

"Come on Ellie, you know you want to." He taunted.

"No, I know that I want you to leave so I can go back to sleep."

"Please." He pouted blinking rapidly.

"No." I said stubbornly and laid back down.

"Ellie please. There's somewhere I really want to take you." I looked back up at him, he was being unusually pushy. He was serious.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Good, so get to it Nash, go get ready." I pulled the covers from my body and stood up, stretching. I noticed Craig swallowed hard. What was with him? My eyes widened when I realized I was in a red tank that stopped just above my navel and black lacy panties. I quickly grabbed a bra, shirt, and pants and ran to my bathroom. I came out a moment later.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I...never knew you had a bellybutton piercing."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I just forgot to take it out before I went to bed." A minute of awkwardness passed between us.

"So, where are you taking me?" Craig jumped up from my bed and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, it's a surprise!" He excitedly said. I rolled my eyes playfully as we stuck out of my room and quietly out of the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"How am I sure you're not secretly a serial killer and about to take me to a secluded area to torture and kill me?" I asked as I watched us get further and further from the city. Rolling hills and big trees replaced skyscrapers and buildings.

"You don't. I might just be." He joked, glancing quickly at me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You love me too much to kill me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...but not too much to not torture you" I scoffed, mock offended. I loved how we flirted so much. I guess that was the bad part. I should feel bad for having feelings for my best friend's now ex-boyfriend, but I don't. Honestly, if Craig kissed me right now and said he loved me I would jump at the chance to be in a relationship with him, and that scares me. I've always been apprehensive about dating, but with Craig it just seems like there's nothing I wouldn't do for him.

"So how much longer til we get there?" It was almost 6 and we were still on the road.

"Patience is a virtue El."

"Yeah, so is sleep." He laughed quietly and I couldn't help but laugh back. Craig then turned to the left and parked in the grass.

"Here we are." He announced getting out of the car and grabbing a bag.

"Where is here?" I asked, confused as I got out too. I looked around, seeing nothing. Just more hills and trees.

"Just follow me." I walked beside him as we walked through a small meadow.

"You weren't kidding about torturing me were you?" I asked, looking around. It was completely secluded, there were no houses or people in sight. Craig chuckled shaking his head. A few moments later he stopped and picked a few flowers.

"For you, beautiful." He handed me the flowers and winked. I was grateful that I was no behind him because my entire face and neck burned. We walked a little further until we say a hill.

"We're almost there, it's just up that hill." He assured but I was getting more and more wary about this place. The sky was starting to get less dark and shadows started peaking from every corner. We finally made it up the hill and my breath was taken away. Past the hill was a valley with streams and rolling hills and mountains way off in the distance. Craig sat the bag he had carried down and got a blanket out. He set it on the ground and sat, patting the spot next to him.

"I thought to start off our last day of summer we'd watch the sun rise." I smiled brightly and sat beside him.

"Wow Craig, it's amazing. This place is beautiful. How'd you ever find it?" He looked down for a second and then back out at the valley.

"My mom used to take me here every year for my birthday to watch the sun rise, just me and her. You're the first person I've ever taken here." He murmured. My mouth dropped open slightly. I suddenly felt like I just had a great honor bestowed upon me. My throat constricted with so much pride that it was hard to breath.

"Craig I-I don't know what to say. This is incredibly important." I whispered.

"Yeah well...you're really important to me El. You're my best friend. You know things about me that no one else does, or ever will. You've helped me through some hard times I've had this summer. We know almost everything about each other so I thought I should share this with you too." I felt like I couldn't breath for the longest time. This moment, this place was so sentimental and it meant everything to me that Craig was willing to share it with me.

"Thank you Craig, really. I just...thank you." I couldn't say anything else. For the first time ever, I was speechless. He nodded, seeming to understand.

"And thank you Ellie, for...just being there." I nodded. Craig and I were so alike, it was almost scary. With all the shit we've had to go through, it's hard for either of us to trust people, so knowing that someone with trust issues has complete trust in you, it's overwhelming, in the best way possible.

"Ok so, I also brought a few snacks to hold us over." He reached in the bag and pulled out chips, pop, and a bucket of chicken strips.

"Chicken?"

"It's the only thing we had that you don't have to cook." He defended. I laughed taking a chicken strip anyway. After that we sat comfortably, watching the sun peak over the mountains. The whole time I only had one thought: I'm so glad Craig woke me up to do something awesome in the wee hours of the morning.

**Craig's Pov:**

I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the pine trees that lined the hill. I hadn't been here in six years. My eleventh birthday was the last one I ever spent here. After my mom died I couldn't get here by myself, and once I started driving it just felt wrong to be here without her.

But being here with Ellie was different. Ellie and I knew practically everything about each other. Her not knowing about this place seemed almost like keeping a secret from her, and seeing her made me certain that this was really the best place to take her. I smiled softly as I watched her. She was looking over at the valley below, a small smile on her face while her head tilted slightly. Her red hair glistened in the sun and in all honesty, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Beautiful in the best friend way, of course. I mean, Ellie was my best friend, nothing more nothing less.

We stayed there for about two hours, talking every now in then but mostly enjoying the comfortable silence. It was almost 8:30 when we decided to start packing up. We put the food that we didn't eat and the blanket back in the bag.

"You ready?" I asked Ellie. She took one more lasting glance at the valley and then nodded. Once we got back to the car she spoke up.

"I don't really have any words for that Craig. It was just so special and sentimental to you."

"Exactly. There's no one else I'd rather share it with."

"Not even Ashley?" She questioned. It was true that I had loved Ashley deeply, I asked to marry her after all. But even she hadn't known things about me. I never showed her my demons unless they spilled out, never said whatever I felt unless I had a break down. With Ellie it was different, we got each other.

"Nope, not even Ashley." Ellie bit her lip and looked down for a minute. When she looked back up to me a smile adorned her face.

"Thank you Craig."

"Anytime. And I'm serious. Anytime either of us is having trouble with something just call me and we'll come out here ok?" She nodded, agreeing to my offer. I smiled at started the car.

"You know where my house is right?"

"What? This day's not ever yet Nash, we're gonna spend the whole day together, doing whatever we want."

"Ok." She smiled wide.

**Ellie's Pov:**

"Not even Ashley?" It was a sore subject but I had to ask. He claimed that we could come to each other about anything, and that we knew each other so well, but I knew Ashley was a major part in his life.

"Not even Ashley." Yeah, the thing about knowing everything about someone is that you can tell when they're lying, and Craig was being completely honest. I bit my lip and looked down. Guilt suddenly took over my mind. Even if Ashley and Craig had broken up I knew she still loved him, she had too. They had been through too much together to just have their feelings for each other completely disappear. But Ashley had hurt Craig more than he let on. I knew how much he wanted to marry her and her just packing up and leaving for London was like a knife in his heart, twisting and turning with every phone call and email reminding him that she couldn't handle him enough to even be in the same country as him, his words not mine. That's the next thing I thought of. _She_ left him. _She_ was the one that couldn't handle him when he went off his meds. _She's_ the one that fled the country, and _she's_ the one that subsequently ended their relationship. _She's_ the one that should feel guilty, not me. The guilt dissipated and I looked back up at Craig, smiling.

"Thank you Craig."

"Anytime. And I'm serious. Anytime either of us is having trouble with something just call me and we'll come out here ok?" I nodded and he started the car.

"You know where my house is right?" I asked, not really wanting to go home. But, I was grateful to at least have the morning with him.

"What? This day's not ever yet Nash, we're gonna spend the whole day together, doing whatever we want."

"Ok." It was like all my wishes were coming true, I couldn't wait to spend the entire day with Craig Manning.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

We had spent the whole day in Toronto, stopping at a café to call our parents so they wouldn't put out search teams. We went to the Art Gallery of Ontario, Casa Loma, the zoo, the Princess of Wales Theatre, and even to go see a movie. It was 12 the next morning before we pulled up in my driveway. It was strange because the car wasn't anywhere. Craig raised an eyebrow and looked over to me.

"Maybe she used the garage for once." I went into my house while Craig checked the garage.

"Mom? Mom, are you home?" No response. Craig walked in the front door.

"There's no cars in the garage El." I swallowed hard as I felt my hard speeding up.

"Ok, ok. Let my plug in my phone and then I'll call her. We went up to my room and I plugged my phone into it's charger, since it was dead. I turned it on and scrolled through my contracts. I put the phone to my ear as it began to ring. With every ring I got more and more worried.

"Hello this is-"

"Mom where"

"-Caroline Nash, sorry I couldn't get to my phone please leave a message."

"Shit."

"What?" Craig asked.

"My mother didn't answer. I don't know what to do Craig, it's _12 in the morning_, what is she doing out at 12 in the morning?" I questioned as I began pacing. Craig stood up and took my shoulders in his hands.

"Calm down Ellie. I don't know where your mom could be, but worrying won't fix anything, it'll just stress you out. How about I stay for a few hours and if she's not back by 2 then we'll figure something out ok?"

"But Craig, we have school tomorrow."

"It's fine El, ok. I'll only stay for a few hours." I sighed but nodded.

"Ok."

"So, let's think of something to do to keep our minds busy." I shrugged, there wasn't much you could do this late at night, not a teenager anyway.

"How about we watch a movie."

"Uhm, yeah. Just let me put on some pajamas." I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top going into my bathroom to put them on. I came out and we agreed on a movie. We sat down on my bed and I leaned my head against Craig's chest, not thinking of anything but how much I loved this moment, even with my mom MIA.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The movie ended and it was 2:10. We stood up and stretched from being in the same position for two hours.

"Should we call the police or something?" Craig asked. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No, no, that's too much. When she comes home I'll just ask her where the hell she was all night." I didn't know where my mom had been, but it was a little nervous. My dad still wasn't back, what if she started drinking again? She promised she wouldn't but she's broken promises before. Either way, it wasn't Craig's problem.

"You should go home."

"But Ellie-"

"I'll be fine alone. I've done before I can do it now." I assured. He face suddenly got softer.

"You shouldn't have to though El. You shouldn't have to be alone, afraid." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me.

"And don't even try that with me Ellie. I know you're afraid whether you admit it or not. I know you're afraid that your mom's off drinking her life away at some bar." I hated how well he knew me.

"I can take care of myself." I insisted bitterly, growing defensive. He was being weird, so...unlike himself. He was being soft and gentle and...I couldn't handle it. No one was ever gentle with me. I always got the cold hard part of life. The valley was nice today but that was enough of a sentimental and special gift to last weeks.

"Ellie don't." Craig warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, though I doubt he believed me because I had slipped a worried glance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I'm telling you don't. Don't shut me out." He walked closer to me. Suddenly he was right in front of me.

"I-I don't know what to do..."

"Talk to me." He suggested. Feelings began stirring inside of me and I wanted to show them so bad, but that would mean the end of our friendship.

"You should go home Craig." I looked down at the floor.

"Why won't you just talk to me Ellie! We've talked in group, we've talked alone together, just us, so why not now?" He shouted, walking to the other side of the room. Because now I don't feel the same about you! I wanted to shout, though I didn't. Yes, it's true we're best friends, but it's not true that we don't have secrets of our own. He thinks that we tell each other everything but how can I tell him how I feel about him? I can't. I just shook my head, still not looking up.

"Ellie please! I tell you everything! I hide nothing, absolutely nothing from you, why can't you do the same?!"

"Because I just can't, ok! I want...there's just some things that..." I trailed off, trying not to cry. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't take the rejection from him. "I can't...I'm sorry." I finally looked up at him. He sighed deeply. He walked right up to me so close that if he leaned down his nose would be touching mine, his lips would be on mine. Oh how I wanted that so bad.

"Anything you want El, just tell me. I can get it for you." I looked up into his desperate eyes. Why? Why was he willing to get whatever I want for me? He wouldn't be willing if he knew what it was...would he?

"Anything?" I whispered, scared to say anything at all.

"_Anything_." He guaranteed, nodding his head. I bit my lip as I mustered up as much courage as I could. I put my arms around his neck and stood up on my tip toes, kissing his lips softly and cautiously. My heart sank when he didn't respond. All I could wish for is that we'd still be friends after this. My lips just broke from his when he put his hands on my waist and brought his lips down to mine. I gasped, surprised that he kissed me back. In the moment I gasped he slipped his tongue into my mouth. It's funny how one moment you feel like all hope is lost and the next you're getting exactly what you wanted. I smiled into the kiss while I put my hands on his neck. He began rubbing his hands along my sides, the sensation was overwhelming. I broke away from his lips and moaned out softly. He smirked and began kissing my neck. I shivered when he licked my earlobe. He then moved down to my chest pampering kisses all over.

"Mmm Craig...I want you." I confessed, although I guessed he could have figured that out by now. He stepped back a bit and grabbed at the hem of my tank top and before I could comprehend what was happening, it was on the ground. I bit my lip and avoided his eyes, embarrassed that he was seeing a part of me he'd never seen before. I heard him chuckle and looked up at him.

"You're beautiful Ellie." He murmured in my ear. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. He kissed my lips once more before he took to my bare chest. Burning heat rushed through my whole body. My breath got more shallow and I struggled to breath.

"You ok there?" Craig asked smirking. I smirked back and took his shirt off. I licked my lips at his abbs.

"I am now." He chuckled and grabbed my legs, picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as he gently laid me now on my bed. And as he took my shorts off, I decided just for a night, I could let loose. I could be reckless and indulgent and do whatever the hell I wanted and have whatever I pleased without having to be sorry about it. Even if only for tonight...


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters mentioned. Today I actually don't have a lot to say, so enjoy:)  
**

**Last Time:**_"You're beautiful Ellie." He murmured in my ear. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. He kissed my lips once more before he took to my bare chest. Burning heat rushed through my whole body. My breath got more shallow and I struggled to breath._

_"You ok there?" Craig asked smirking. I smirked back and took his shirt off. I licked my lips at his abbs._

_"I am now." He chuckled and grabbed my legs, picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as he gently laid me now on my bed. And as he took my shorts off, I decided just for a night, I could let loose. I could be reckless and indulgent and do whatever the hell I wanted and have whatever I pleased without having to be sorry about it. Even if only for tonight..._

* * *

**Ellie's Pov:**

I groaned as the alarm blared in my ear. I lifting my hand shutting it off the first try while keeping my eyes shut. They fluttered open after a minute or two and a smile crept up on my face. I bit my lip remembering last night. All the moaning, sighs, and squeals of pleasure. Afterward Craig told me he had to go but that he'd see me at school. For the first time I couldn't wait for school. I threw the blankets off me and jumped up from my bed. I took a step and cringed. Bringing my hand to my inner thigh I felt how soar it was. It had been my first time so I didn't expect the after-shock. It was going to be a long day, but I couldn't wait.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I walked down the stairs seeing my mom at the table. Suddenly I remembered why I had stayed up so late in the first place.

"Morning mom." I studied her seeing if she was at all nervous.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I raised my eyebrow, she acted as if she wasn't gone the entire night.

"Yeah, like a rock. What about you?"

"I slept great." I crossed my arms. She looked at me.

"Wow, who are you trying to impress?" She glanced at my outfit.

"_Really_, and-what time was that?" I questioned ignoring her.

"What are you talking about Eleanor?"

"Why weren't you home at 12 in the morning? Or 2, or 3?" She finally looked up at me squinting her eyes.

"Why were you up that late Eleanor?"

"Maybe because I got home and you weren't there!"

"Why were you out so late anyway?" She was clearly avoiding the situation. I huffed.

"I was hanging out with Craig, which I left a voice mail about. I told you I wouldn't be home until 12."

"I didn't get it." To anyone who didn't know her they would think something had gone wrong with their phone, that she was being completely honest. But when you've lived with her your whole life you figure out what's the truth and what's total bull shit.

"Just give it up, I _know_ you're lying. Now tell me what you were doing out so late!" I demanded.

"_Do not_ talk to me like that Eleanor, I am your mother. What I do is none of your business." I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"None of my business? It is completely my business. You weren't drinking were you?" I suddenly got worried. I know it was hard without my dad here but she had promised me.

"No Eleanor, I was not drinking. I...Just get to school, I'll tell you when you get home." I wanted to push more but I saw she was struggling so I just sighed and nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you later." I walked out the door forgetting about my mom and breathed in the fresh air. Today was the start of something new. Something I had wanted for a while.

**Craig's Pov:**

I glanced at the front doors again waiting for Ellie to walk in. Last night had been the most incredibly night of my life, but today guilt consumed me. Ellie was my best friend. I cared for her so much I didn't want to mess things up. That's why I hadn't gone for it already. I wanted Ellie to be someone that would always be there for me, a friend that would be there for life. Every other intimate relationship I had ended in disaster and I couldn't let that happen to me and Ellie, she meant too much.

"Craig hey!" I smiled as Marco walked over.

"Hey Marco, how was your summer?"

"Oh it was amazing. Volunteering in Africa was...well, there's not really a word to describe it. Seeing all those people in need and knowing me going there was helping them even in the slightest, it's like no other feeling. What about you, anything new and exciting?"

"Trust me, if I told you you'd never believe it." When Marco left Ellie and I weren't even considered friends. More like acquaintances who knew each other's deepest darkest secrets thanks to group.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, Ellie and I are best friends now." Marco's eyes widened.

"Really? Huh, who would've guessed."

"Certainly not me." Marco nodded agreeing.

"Oh uh how's Ashley? Where is she?" He looked around.

"Uh she's still in England. She decided to stay there for a while."

"Really? And how is that, a long distance relationship."

"Well at first it was hell, now, I wouldn't know. We broke up."

"Oh sorry about that. I knew you really cared for her." Marco put his hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"Nah, don't worry about it. There's other girls out there. Better girls..." I trailed off seeing the front doors of Degrassi open. My eyes widened at the sight. Ellie walked in her red silky hair perfectly curled and cascading down to right above her chest. Her gorgeous, _sexy_ chest. If her plan was to kill me with her looks than I congratulate her because that black corset top she was wearing was definitely killing my lower regions. My eyes trailed down admiring her black skirt and fishnet stockings. I thought she had given those up a while ago but I'm sure glad she didn't. Don't get me started on those black heels that showed those legs the attention they deserved.

"Marco!" They ran capturing each other in a tight hug.

"My god Ellie, you are the only one I ever considered being straight for and now I know why." She smacked him on his shoulder.

"Whatever Marco, this is nothing." Well if that's nothing I'd like to see what was considered something. Yeah, remember Craig, best friend you're talking about. Ellie then glanced past Marco and smiled at me.

"Hey Craig." She walked up to me. I breathed in her cinnamon scent, so irresistible.

"Hey." A moment passed with Ellie blushing and me trying to make it seem like I'm not checking her out while I check her out. My mind couldn't help but flash back to the night before. All her sighes and shivers and the how she dug her nails into my back and whimpered my name when I hit _that_ spot...

"Ok well, I should get to my locker, get everything settled." Marco said.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute, we can go over our schedules and see what classes we have together." Ellie looked back at Marco. He nodded and left. Ellie looked back at me.

"So..." She trailed off. I avoided her eyes, trying to calm myself from my previous thoughts. I knew she wanted to talk about last night but I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Look Ellie. Last night was...amazing. I never knew you had so much...spunk." She blushed deeply and looked at me through hooded eyelashes.

"You mean a lot to me Ellie. You're my best friend, which is why I think we should stay friends." You could basically feel her disappointment and it killed me. I didn't want her to think I regretted it, but I just couldn't risk not talking to her everyday, not hearing her laugh and spit out sarcastic comments, not being her friend. Something flashed through her eyes and then she looked up smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's a great idea. You're my best friend too Craig so let's just forget about last night and carry on like it never happened." I was shocked. This was not the same girl that I had just witnessed, the girl that looked like a puppy that had been smacked with a newspaper by its' owner. She looked...fine, completely ok.

"Great. So I'll see you around? Hopefully we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah. See you later Craig." She gave me one last smile before walking off. That was way easier than I had expected, so why did I feel so horrible?

**Ellie's Pov:**

As soon as I turned away from Craig my smile dropped. Was I..._bad_ last night? I mean it had been my first time, but not his. Maybe I didn't live up to what he expected. I took a deep breath as I walked to Marco's locker. Maybe Craig was right, maybe staying friends is better.

"Hey, you ready to go over schedules."

"Oh yeah, but first, tell me what that was." I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What was what?" I acted as if I had no clue what he was talking about, though he saw right through me.

"Please Ellie, I know you better than anyone. I know you're lying." No Marco, not exactly better than anyone. I think one person knows just a _bit_ more.

"It was nothing ok, I was just saying hi to Craig."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_. I'm also _sure_ he wasn't de-clothing you with his eyes."

"Marco!"

"I'm just saying El. What happened with you two this summer?"

"Nothing, ok. We're best friends and that's it. That's all it ever will be. Now, can we _please_ just look at these schedules." He narrowed his eyes. Although he didn't say anything else I knew he didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth, which wasn't surprising. Neither did I.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The day drug on and on and I was thankful when 2:30 finally rolled around. Me, Craig and Marco were talking by my locker when the last bell of the day rang. We hurried out of the school relieved that we made it through the first day of senior year.

"See you guys tomorrow." Marco waved us off as he got into his mom's van. Craig and I started the route to our houses in silence.

"You registered for group yet?" Craig asked.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"I'll just have to do it tomorrow." After that we just talked about meaningless things that we always chatted about.

"How can you make me choose Panic!At the Disco or Nirvana?! They're two different genres and time periods, they're both the best in their own way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what about Green Day, same genre as Panic! and they still make music too."

"Uhh, you know I can't decide this one!" We had literally been arguing about this topic for months. He laughed shaking his head.

"What?"

"You're crazy."

"Says 'Crazy Craig'." I smirked as he glared.

"Don't." He warned sticking his finger in my face. I nipped at it and he gasped mock offended.

"Eleanor no! Bad Eleanor!"

"Don't call me that." I groaned. The only people who called me that were my parents. He smiled smugly and then sighed, content. We fell into a comfortable silence and I started to feel ok, like it was ok that Craig didn't want anything more than friendship. If he couldn't give me a romantic relationship at least I had him as a best friend. We got the the intersection were we split up to go down different streets.

"I'll see you tomorrow El." I looked at him and it seemed like he wanted to say more. But he just sighed and gave me a half smile before turning and walking down a different street. I continued straight until I got to my house. I walked in and saw my mom watching tv on the couch. I took a deep breath preparing for this conversation.

"How was school?"

"Good. Marco said he loved Africa."

"It's so nice of him to help people in need." I nodded but stayed silent. Minutes passed by.

"So...what happened last night?" Guilt overtook her face and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Well...a couple weeks ago I ran into a friend from school." Already not liking where this was going.

"And..."

"And...last night we went out to dinner, just to catch up." She said the last bit quickly.

"Dinner doesn't take 3 hours to eat."

"Well after dinner we went to his house and...thing happened. I'm so sor-" I shook my head tears filling my eyes. I felt my heart constricting.

"Stop, just stop! I can't-I can't even look at you right now!" I shouted jumping up from the couch.

"You have to know I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Doesn't matter! You _cheated_ on dad!" I cried out. How could she do this? My dad was away fighting for our country and she goes off and does this, it was sickening!

"Eleanor please-"

"No, How could you do this to him, to us...to _me_!" Tears clouded my vision and I started hyperventilating.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She was crying now too, but I couldn't stand to see her.

"You are such a whore, I hate you!" I screamed at her. She was speechless and her mouth hung open. I shook my head running up the stairs and slamming my door as hard as I could. I dropped my messenger bag and ran to my bed curling myself in a ball. I grabbed my dad's picture from my end table and hugged it to my chest. I was so tired of trying to make it seem like I was perfectly ok. Because who was I kidding, today had been hell. Not only did my mom betray our family but Craig didn't want me. I thought back to yesterday and how he kissed me. He had kissed me back, so why didn't he want me now?! I knew it was too good to be true and I _still_ let my feelings get in the way. When I pulled away from him all I hoped for was that we could be friends after it all. I chuckled bitterly, of cause fate would do that to me. I guess it's true, you should be careful what you wish for.


	4. That One Person

**Disclaimer: Degrassi writer/owner? Who, me? Haha, funny...I hate those people...but also love them. Mehh**

**Hi-a, I'm back from my vaca! I visited some family in the states, it was great! But, it feels awesome getting to write some more. Now enjoy the story or no cookie for you;)**

* * *

**Last Time: **_"You are such a whore, I hate you!" I screamed at her. She was speechless and her mouth hung open. I shook my head running up the stairs and slamming my door as hard as I could. I dropped my messenger bag and ran to my bed curling myself in a ball. I grabbed my dad's picture from my end table and hugged it to my chest. I was so tired of trying to make it seem like I was perfectly ok. Because who was I kidding, today had been hell. Not only did my mom betray our family but Craig didn't want me. I thought back to yesterday and how he kissed me. He had kissed me back, so why didn't he want me now?! I knew it was too good to be true and I still let my feelings get in the way. When I pulled away from him all I hoped for was that we could be friends after it all. I chuckled bitterly, of cause fate would do that to me. I guess it's true, you should be careful what you wish for._

* * *

**Ellie's Pov:**

Dread filled my body while I walked to the front steps of Degrassi. After what I found out last night all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide from the world. I wasn't in the mood for anything, especially Degrassi and the people attending it.

"Hey Ellie." I rolled my eyes as Craig and walked passed without a word. Now was _not_ the time to talk to him of all people.

"Oh El did you-"

"Not in the mood Marco." I called striding past him as well.

**Craig's Pov:**

I was leaning against my locker, one ear-bud in my ear bobbing my head to my music, when Ellie walked into the school. I quickly turned my music off and took my ear-bud out.

"Hey Ellie." I smiled brightly at her. She rolled her eyes ignoring me. My smile immediately dropped and was replaced with a look of disbelief and slight worry. What was up with her?

"Oh El did you-"

"Not in the mood Marco." She snapped walking past him as well. He looked to me, just as astonished as I was. Marco marched over to me.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm just as confused as you Marco. Did something happen to her?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, it might be her time of the month, but even then she's not this...angry?" I just shook my head and stared at the spot she just stormed through. I didn't know what was wrong with Ellie, but something inside me insisted on finding out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So what're we going to do?" I asked Marco. I was sitting in Ellie's seat in IM trying to formulate a plan to find out what was bugging Ellie.

"I have no clue. This was really unexpected. I don't know why she's acting like this. She's been ignoring not just me, but everyone, all day. Something might be seriously wrong." I nodded my head in agreement. I sighed heavily. Why was I even so concerned about this, it's just Ellie. She's always unpredictable, maybe she just woke up in a crappy mood. That's what I tried to tell myself anyway. But deep inside I knew there had to be more to it.

"Oh she's coming." Marco warned. I got up from Ellie's seat and back to mine just as she walked in. I did a double-take. She looked...strangely ok. A couple turn around from this morning. My eyebrows furrowed together as she sat calmly at her seat. Mr. Simpson announced class had began, but I couldn't focus on anything but her. I stared at her trying to decode her, trying to find anything that would tell me her emotions. I watched as she listened to Mr. Simpson. Normal breathing, calm face, focused eyes. I sat back rubbing my hand against my chin, I was utterly perplexed.

**Ellie's Pov:**

I felt his eyes on me the entire time in IM. I glanced at him. He looked deep in thought, as if he was trying to solve a extremely complicated calculus question. I ignored him continuing to work on the assignment Mr. Simpson had just given us.

I couldn't be more relieved when the bell rang. I swung my messenger bag on my shoulder. I barely made it to my locker before I felt a hand on my upper arm.

"_Yes_ Craig?"

"Ellie what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me like I was a patient that just escaped from the physic-ward.

"What do I mean? I mean this morning, with you completely ignoring me ie. best friend, before snapping out a response to Marco, ie. your other best friend. What's going on El?"

"Nothing ok. I was grumpy this morning, that's all."

"That's all, really? Why do I have a hard time believing you?" He crossed his arms narrowing his eyes. I glared back and opened my mouth to snap a sarcastic comment when-

_"Ellie don't."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I'm telling you don't. Don't shut me out."_

-feelings from that night rushed back to me. I couldn't shake the weakness I had for Craig. I grabbed Craig's hand dragging him into an empty classroom. I looked down trying hard to subdue the tears I felt forming.

"Ellie." Craig touched my upper arm, rubbing it therapeutically.

"...Yesterday morning my mom wouldn't explain why she had been gone all night. I finally got it out of her after school. She-she's..." I was sobbing so hard I couldn't speak.

"It'll be ok Ellie, whatever it is...it'll be ok." Craig wrapped his arms around me. I took deep breaths, breathing in his cologne.

"She _cheated_ on my dad."

**Craig's Pov:**

Ellie dragged me into an empty room. I waited for her to explain. She looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Ellie." I rubbed her arm hoping to comfort her.

"...Yesterday morning my mom wouldn't explain why she had been gone all night. I finally got it out of her after school. She-she's..." Her throat caught and she began sobbing heavily. I felt my heart ache seeing her like this. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. She relaxed enough to talk and what she said next was something I couldn't predict.

"She _cheated_ on my dad." Her voice was scratchy filled with sorrow. I could feel her pain through her voice and it almost sent tears to my own eyes. I gripped her tighter. Suddenly everything was clear, her reckless anger, her feigned calmness. It was all to similar to things I had experienced myself.

"How about we get out of here?" I suggested. Ellie nodded sniffling a little more. I smiled sadly looking down at her.

**Ellie's Pov:**

After a few moments to put myself together Craig and I snuck out of the school and headed to his house.

"Oh good, Joey's with the cars." Craig announced noticing no car in the driveway. For the rest of the day we hung out in the garage watching movies, playing guitars, having a sing-off. For most people, there's usually that one person who could make them forget the bad, embrace the good. For me, that one person was always Craig, and I wouldn't want it any other way.


	5. PLEASE READ

**Disclaimer: Degrassi writer/owner? Who, me? Haha, funny...I hate those people...but also love them. Mehh**

**Hi-a, I'm back from my vaca! I visited some family in the states, it was great! But, it feels awesome getting to write some more. Now enjoy the story or no cookie for you;)**

* * *

**Last Time: **_"You are such a whore, I hate you!" I screamed at her. She was speechless and her mouth hung open. I shook my head running up the stairs and slamming my door as hard as I could. I dropped my messenger bag and ran to my bed curling myself in a ball. I grabbed my dad's picture from my end table and hugged it to my chest. I was so tired of trying to make it seem like I was perfectly ok. Because who was I kidding, today had been hell. Not only did my mom betray our family but Craig didn't want me. I thought back to yesterday and how he kissed me. He had kissed me back, so why didn't he want me now?! I knew it was too good to be true and I still let my feelings get in the way. When I pulled away from him all I hoped for was that we could be friends after it all. I chuckled bitterly, of cause fate would do that to me. I guess it's true, you should be careful what you wish for._

* * *

**Ellie's Pov:**

Dread filled my body while I walked to the front steps of Degrassi. After what I found out last night all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide from the world. I wasn't in the mood for anything, especially Degrassi and the people attending it.

"Hey Ellie." I rolled my eyes as Craig and walked passed without a word. Now was _not_ the time to talk to him of all people.

"Oh El did you-"

"Not in the mood Marco." I called striding past him as well.

**Craig's Pov:**

I was leaning against my locker, one ear-bud in my ear bobbing my head to my music, when Ellie walked into the school. I quickly turned my music off and took my ear-bud out.

"Hey Ellie." I smiled brightly at her. She rolled her eyes ignoring me. My smile immediately dropped and was replaced with a look of disbelief and slight worry. What was up with her?

"Oh El did you-"

"Not in the mood Marco." She snapped walking past him as well. He looked to me, just as astonished as I was. Marco marched over to me.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm just as confused as you Marco. Did something happen to her?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, it might be her time of the month, but even then she's not this...angry?" I just shook my head and stared at the spot she just stormed through. I didn't know what was wrong with Ellie, but something inside me insisted on finding out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So what're we going to do?" I asked Marco. I was sitting in Ellie's seat in IM trying to formulate a plan to find out what was bugging Ellie.

"I have no clue. This was really unexpected. I don't know why she's acting like this. She's been ignoring not just me, but everyone, all day. Something might be seriously wrong." I nodded my head in agreement. I sighed heavily. Why was I even so concerned about this, it's just Ellie. She's always unpredictable, maybe she just woke up in a crappy mood. That's what I tried to tell myself anyway. But deep inside I knew there had to be more to it.

"Oh she's coming." Marco warned. I got up from Ellie's seat and back to mine just as she walked in. I did a double-take. She looked...strangely ok. A couple turn around from this morning. My eyebrows furrowed together as she sat calmly at her seat. Mr. Simpson announced class had began, but I couldn't focus on anything but her. I stared at her trying to decode her, trying to find anything that would tell me her emotions. I watched as she listened to Mr. Simpson. Normal breathing, calm face, focused eyes. I sat back rubbing my hand against my chin, I was utterly perplexed.

**Ellie's Pov:**

I felt his eyes on me the entire time in IM. I glanced at him. He looked deep in thought, as if he was trying to solve a extremely complicated calculus question. I ignored him continuing to work on the assignment Mr. Simpson had just given us.

I couldn't be more relieved when the bell rang. I swung my messenger bag on my shoulder. I barely made it to my locker before I felt a hand on my upper arm.

"_Yes_ Craig?"

"Ellie what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me like I was a patient that just escaped from the physic-ward.

"What do I mean? I mean this morning, with you completely ignoring me ie. best friend, before snapping out a response to Marco, ie. your other best friend. What's going on El?"

"Nothing ok. I was grumpy this morning, that's all."

"That's all, really? Why do I have a hard time believing you?" He crossed his arms narrowing his eyes. I glared back and opened my mouth to snap a sarcastic comment when-

_"Ellie don't."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I'm telling you don't. Don't shut me out."_

-feelings from that night rushed back to me. I couldn't shake the weakness I had for Craig. I grabbed Craig's hand dragging him into an empty classroom. I looked down trying hard to subdue the tears I felt forming.

"Ellie." Craig touched my upper arm, rubbing it therapeutically.

"...Yesterday morning my mom wouldn't explain why she had been gone all night. I finally got it out of her after school. She-she's..." I was sobbing so hard I couldn't speak.

"It'll be ok Ellie, whatever it is...it'll be ok." Craig wrapped his arms around me. I took deep breaths, breathing in his cologne.

"She _cheated_ on my dad."

**Craig's Pov:**

Ellie dragged me into an empty room. I waited for her to explain. She looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Ellie." I rubbed her arm hoping to comfort her.

"...Yesterday morning my mom wouldn't explain why she had been gone all night. I finally got it out of her after school. She-she's..." Her throat caught and she began sobbing heavily. I felt my heart ache seeing her like this. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. She relaxed enough to talk and what she said next was something I couldn't predict.

"She _cheated_ on my dad." Her voice was scratchy filled with sorrow. I could feel her pain through her voice and it almost sent tears to my own eyes. I gripped her tighter. Suddenly everything was clear, her reckless anger, her feigned calmness. It was all to similar to things I had experienced myself.

"How about we get out of here?" I suggested. Ellie nodded sniffling a little more. I smiled sadly looking down at her.

**Ellie's Pov:**

After a few moments to put myself together Craig and I snuck out of the school and headed to his house.

"Oh good, Joey's with the cars." Craig announced noticing no car in the driveway. For the rest of the day we hung out in the garage watching movies, playing guitars, having a sing-off. For most people, there's usually that one person who could make them forget the bad, embrace the good. For me, that one person was always Craig, and I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
